Edith surpries birthday party
by darklord20
Summary: Gru decide to throw Edith a surprise birthday party (this is my first story i posted, this is a gift to a friend of my.) Please enjoy


I don't own Despicable Me or its Characters, its trademark Universal and Illumination Studios. Anyway enjoy.

The sun rose slowly as it morning light shine through the Gru household.

Three girls slowly woke up.

"Yawn, morning." said the oldest as she garb her glasses as the smallest sat up cuddling her unicorn toy while the middle fiddle with her beanie.

The three of them walk out of there room and into the kitchen.

"Morning gurls." said a tall bald man with a long pointy nose.

"Morning dad." said the three in unison.

"Where is mom?" ask the smallest one

"She still sleeping." said the tall man.

After eating the girl got dress the middle one put on a black ninja outfit, the oldest wear a dark green shirt and green jacket with a blue skirt. The youngest put on a yellow and orange t shirt with light blue overalls.

"Dad I just going to go play ninja." said the middle one.

"Ok Keetin just be safe and stay out of trouble." said Gru as Edith ran to her ninja theme room.

"Um dad." said Margo as she look at a calendar.

"What the matter?" ask Gru before notices. "It Edith birthday in a few days." said Gru "I wonder why Edith never said anything." said Gru

"That cause Miss Hattie never held birthday for us most of the time." explain Margo giving Gru an idea

"I got an idea, let throw her a surprise party." he said, Margo smile. "Margo you know some of Edith friends? Can you call them…." said Gru as Margo got out her phone. "Already on it." she answers as walk off as Lucy walk up only to be hug by Agnes.

"What going on?" ask Lucy.

"Just arranging a surprise birthday party for Edith." answer Gru.

"That so sweet." said Lucy.

Meanwhile.

Edith was playing her ninja theme playroom, she was trying to beat her best time of 2 minutes, she quickly climber the money bar and landed on the balance board and quickly jump threw a few hoops and other obstacle.

"Time…." said stopping the timer."2 minutes and 3 second." Edith said as she fix up her pink beanie before decide to practice with her nun-chucks as she practice doing some trick with them. She already play ping pong with them which in itself was very impressive.

Meanwhile

"So that the plan, now how to get Edith out of the house." said Gru as Lucy got an idea.

"Leave that to me." said Lucy.

"Edith coming!" said Agnes.

"What going on?" ask Edith as she walk in. "Nothing wrong." said Gru as Edith got herself a glass cup and pour herself some juices.

"Um dear would you like to join me next week to go shopping for a bit?" ask Lucy.

"Um how come?" said Edith. "I just want to go window shopping and I want some to spend some time with my little ninja girl." said Lucy.

"Ok." said Edith as she drank her juice before being pull away by Agnes who wants to play unicorn with.

"Thanks Lucy." whisper Gru. "If you find anything Edith wants…. within reason just write a list." he continue.

"Ok." said Lucy.

The next week Gru Margo and Lucy arrange Edith surprise birthday without Edith even questioning.

Soon the day came.

"Edith you ready?" ask Lucy as she waits by the door, soon Edith hope along putting on one of her white boots.

"We are back in 3 hours dear." said Lucy as she and Edith walk out.

"Ok Margo in an hour I want you to meet Lucy in the park." whisper Gru.

Meanwhile

"So were we going first." said excited Edith as she sat in the passenger seat.

"I thought we visit a shop. Then go to the park" said Lucy.

"yes." said Edith getting more excited.

When they reach the shop the pair looks around.

"Wow!" said Edith looking at toys.

"Hey dear I got idea." said Lucy. "here a paper and pen if you find something you like for Christmas just write it down but it got to be in reason." said Lucy as Edith took it.

"Ok." said Edith, Lucy was surprise how Edith was following her rules, in 10 minutes Edith had only pick out 2 toys she really like which Lucy thought were ok with someone around Edith age.

After an hour Edith had written down six items she want.

"That was fun." said Edith as they sat down. Unknowing Lucy was texting Margo to meet up.

"Dear I got to go to the girl's room." said Edith as they went to the girl toilet.

After Edith went in Margo ran up.

"Here the list and you got the photos I sent you in that phone message." said Lucy as Margo nodded.

"I best get back so Edith doesn't find out." said Margo as she ran off.

After a few minute Edith came out.

"Want to go on the swings." ask Lucy as Edith nodded.

Edith happily plays on the swings. Happily laughing as she swung back and forth, Lucy watch as Edith play, Lucy could see a lot of her in Edith. The many time she visit before getting married to Gru she would often see Edith practice her karate or ninja skill.

After playing on the swing Edith went to play on the slide.

After an hour the pair was sitting down at a bench. Edith was drinking some raspberry juices while Lucy just watched her.

"Um mom?" ask Edith. "Can you tell me why you became a spy?" ask Edith.

"Um that classified information Kiddo." said Lucy.

"Oh but come please, I won't tell anyone, ninja honor." said Edith.

"Ok ok. You see I just wasn't really suit to anything else so I thought I be a spy." said Lucy.

"Wow." said Edith. "It so awesome to have a dad that was a villain and now a spy and a mom who a spy." said Edith.

"Not what you were expecting wasn't it." said Lucy as Edith nodded. "It was better." reply Edith.

Lucy had learned from Gru that he at first encounter with the girls and was happy they were able to be a true family.

"Yeah I was excited to hear I was being partner up with him for a mission." said Lucy.

"Yeah though writing report for school about your father job was hard, couldn't really say my dad a supervillian, still I try though." laugh Edith making Lucy hard.

The two of them talk till Lucy remembers something.

"We better go home." she said as they walk to Lucy car.

Meanwhile.

"Ok ok everyone ready they be arriving any second now." said Gru as the guest all hid as they heard a car pull up.

Meanwhile.

"I wonder how everyone is." said Lucy as they open the front door.

"Hello!" shouted Edith playfully but got no reply.

"Maybe they outside." said Lucy as she walk with Edith outside as soon as Edith open the door and walk through…..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted, making Edith jump, she saw Gru, Margo, Agnes her friends and some of her sisters friends and Gru mother.

"What going on here whose birthday is this?" asked Edith shock.

"It your." said Lucy, suddenly Edith quickly look at the date.

"It is! I thought you guys forgotten." said Edith.

"Would we forget your birthday keetin." said Gru.

Edith was in shock, the party was ninja theme with a safe but ninja theme play set, pink balloons, there were table with party food there were also a small jumping castle for Agnes and her friends. There was a piñata.

Edith quickly ran back inside, after a few second she came out dress in her ninja outfit.

Gru and Lucy just watch as Edith and her friends took turn on the ninja play set.

"She's pretty good." said Lucy as Gru nodded as they watch Edith quickly doing it with little ease, while Margo having trouble holding onto the monkey bar and having to land on mat Gru had put down in case anyone fell.

After an hour everyone was sitting down to eat. Edith slowly looks around before looking at her feet.

"So this how Agnes felt at the wedding." thought Edith as she climbed up on to her chair.

"I'd like to say something." said Edith as everyone look at her.

"I'd er like to thank my fam….family for doing this.. an..d…" said Edith as she tried to hold back the tears. "this ha..s been the best day of my life." she finish before losing control and began crying as Gru hug her.

"Thank you for everything." whisper Edith as she hug Gru as everyone clap.

As the party went on people had lunch and Gru brought of the cake as people sang happy birthday, The cake was decorated with little figure of Gru, Lucy, Margo Agnes and Edith and some minions..

"Remember dear if you touch the bottom of the cake you got to kiss a boy." said Lucy as Gru playfully glares at her.

"Can I be the first to say ewww" said Edith at the thought of kissing a boy. though she couldn't resist cutting the cake fully till some of the girls including Agnes shout at her to kiss a boy.

Instead she ran up to Gru him and gave him a kiss.

"This is the best party ever." she said.

After cake it was time for presents, everyone gather around the pile as Gru hand one present to Edith to open at a time, her friends had gotten her some action figures from a show Edith like, one had gotten her a dvd set of the same show.

"This is from me and Agnes." said Margo as she hand a small box to Edith, she open it to see a phone it had a pink case over it resting on a dairy.

"Thanks." said Edith.

The present from Lucy and Gru shock Edith. "This is the stuff I wrote on the list." said Edith.

"Yeah well it was the only way for us to get you something you want without giving the surprise…" said Lucy as Edith hugged her.

"I love you two." said Edith

the rest of the party went pretty fast and soon it was over and everyone had left.

"ok gurls time for bed." said Gru tucking in the girls.

"good night Agnes." said Gru kissing the youngest forehead as she hug her fluffy unicorn.

"good night Margo." said Gru as he kiss Margo on the forehead.

but as she got to Edith who was finish writing something in her new dairy as soon as he walk up to her rocket bed she held up what she wrote, it was what happen today and how it was the nicest thing anyone did for her.

"thanks dad." said Edith as she hug him as he close up her dairy. she placed it under her pillow before laying back.

"Good night Edith." said Gru kissing her forehead and pulling her beanie down.

As he left he saw Edith sleeping face was still smiling.


End file.
